A Lie for a Smile
by Mineko Hon
Summary: Heero Yuy knew things. He could never understand how he knew most of the stuff he knew, but it was too bad Duo Maxwell was too distracted to see the same things.


**Author**: Drew Wilkinson  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the material here. All names, insignia, or other related ideas, characters, or titles are all copyright Yoshiyuki Tomino, Bandai and other respective owners of _Shin Kidosenki Gundam Wing_. I do not, either, own the lyrics to Just _To See You Smile_. That belongs to Tim McGraw. I don't own ANYTHING written here. If you want him, you can evenhave Anthony. I suppose. I don't really own him either. Just needed a name, and his was the first that sounded right. Not an origionaly character. shrugs

**A Lie for a Smile**

_You always had an eye for things that glittered  
But I was far from bein' made of gold  
I don't know how that I scraped up the money  
I just never could quite tell you no  
_

I suppose it had been the same as just about every other day. After school, Duo and I made our trek home, his chatter interrupted only by gasps of utter glee at the sight of gold or silver objects that shone in the mid afternoon sunshinebehind the shop windows along our way. I noted how his taste was pretty single-minded. If it shone, glittered, or cost an arm and a leg, then he loved it. But that was fine. I did odd jobs around the place and seemed to earn more money than I knew what to do with anyway. So I spent it on the only thing that ever came to mind, really.

Him.

It wasn't hard to say no. If I had any idea of my past as a child, my first word would probably have been 'no'. And I had said it so often in my life; it was about the extent of my spoken vocabulary. If it wasn't I had no idea what it cold have been. But some how, some irrational part of my mind would always say…'yes'. It was damn near impossible to say no to him. Some how, Duo had managed to be my only life line into the real world. I couldn't say I cared for him. No. It was more than that. It was something much more than just simple caring. He was more than a friend, more than family, more than myself. I wasn't sure if it was love, but I knew for a fact it was somewhere above all that. Perhaps, he was my…Hn. They didn't exist. And even if they did, it was not my personal mission to search for one. Or even let one find me. So we were friends. But could I ever voice my opinions and not sound like a machine? I didn't so.

_Just like when you were leavin' amarillo  
To take that new job in tennessee  
And I quit mine so we could be together  
I can't forget the way you looked at me  
_

I blinked as he told me he was leavin' for an odd Sweeper delivery in Tennessee. I shrugged and asked him to bring both bags out of the closet. He sighed audibly and brought them out while I finished checking over a new mission log on my lap top. He started to pack in one of the black bad with the number two on it, and I moved over to our dresser. I could feel him watching me from the corner of his eye, questioning my back.

"I appreciate the help, Heero. But I don't have nearly as much stuff that could fit in both bags. It's alright if you want me gone so soon, but you could be a little more subtle about it." I knew it. How could I tell him what I was doing, without startling him? I didn't want to hurt him, or over joy him. Mainly because I had no idea how he'd react.

"Hn." I replied. Smooth, Yuy. He couldn't get hints with that reply. I walked back to the computer and replied to Dr. J's report. I went back to my machine and Duo came up behind me, obviously waiting for me to say something. I heard him step back as he read over my shoulder. There was a beep as the mission objective was deleted. "One of the others can handle it. It's a small job." I made my way over to the dresser again and pulled out the only contents of the second drawer. Jeans, tanks, shorts, guns, socks, briefs. That was all I ever needed and that was all I would bring. It was all I owned. I wish there was something else that I could just…take for my own. But that wasn't up to me.

"Heero?" he asked as I laid my belongings inside the bag and zipped it up. The sound was so final, he couldn't think of anything else to say. I looked at him and blinked. His expression was a mixture of sadness and relief at the same time. He was never good at hiding behind that mask of his. Too many years on the street gave him too many emotions.

"Nani?" I raised a brow. "Nan demo nai?"

"It's…nothing. So you're just going to quit the mission. Just like that? For what? Is there something more important?" I saw his face flicker again. Pain. I flinched inwardly. He still didn't know I was going, and I wondered how he would react if I told him flat out, but decided to take that chance. I could always back down if he wished it.

"I'm goin' with you." I wondered why my voice had suddenly gotten so quiet. He looked at me blankly for a moment. Then I slowly saw his face register what I had said. I waited. Nothing. I lowered my chin and looked at him out of the sides of my eyes. Finally he seemed to get it and nodded again faster. Then he began to smile. He lunged at him and his arms went around my neck. I was completely taken aback. What just happened? I had been hit. No. I had been knocked over. Above me, Duo laughed and I blinked again. A hug? That's what it must have been. He seemed so relieved. I guess that meant my decision was a good one.

_Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile_

I was generally happy for a while. His smile was bright and he was back to chattering along on our way to the airport. I paid for our tickets, taking the money from the too-exited-to-know-we-were-even-at-the-airport boy and led him to out plane. He didn't stop until we got to our seats, and laughed nervously as he realized he had been talking the entire way here.

I suddenly remembered something. He had seen a sterling silver ring bezeled with onyx and comfortably entwined with Celtic vines and knots that made up the band and outside of the bezel. He never said he wanted it. He didn't have to. He quickly moved on to the next piece of jewelry that caught his fish mind. But his eyes shone so bright it was almost blindingly obvious that he wanted it. So naturally, I bought it. It was expensive as shit. But it was worth every cent and more when I saw the expression on his face. And the expressions of plenty of other passengers.

"Duo. Sit." I told him, nervous about his standing in the isle. He was blocking people from getting to their seats.

"…but I'm not entirely sure how much Hilde is going to pay me. She said that she would decide when I was done. I'm to report how thanks Heero it went just as soon as I was done. Just before I left…" His banter went on for quite some time as he looked over the small box in his hands, only barely noticing it. He opened it without thinking, but looked at me as he continued to chat. I raised my eyebrows at him and he only paused a moment before he went along merrily with his speech. Something about tractors? "But I don't think I'll get to ride one because what the hell?" I cringed. People began looking at us about that point. His voice has risen and I stared at him waiting. "You actually bought it? I didn't even ask for it. Heero this is so cool. I wanted it so bad!" He stopped because he knew he would just repeat himself. He looked at me and hugged me again, slamming my head into the window of the plain behind me. He got isle seat. Fine by me.

"You like it?" I asked dumbly. I berated myself for being so incredibly stupid. Of course he liked it. I had a bump to prove it.

"Yes!" Then he kissed me on the cheek. It could only be described as a brotherly kiss. But nonetheless it made my world. "Heero! Thank you so much. You're the best! You're the only person who's ever bought me anytime besides Father Maxwell!" I sat back as he let go of me and watched as he slipped it on his finger. He liked it. He kissed me and he liked it. I smiled for one of the first times in my life. Maybe I did love him, but for some reason that didn't come as any shock to me. I guess I already knew it from the first time he shot me. Probably why I didn't take the chance to blow his brains out. It was just…something that told me. Not a voice, not an instinct. More like a click.

_When you said time was all you really needed  
I walked away and let you have your space  
Cuz leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face_

I sighed as he yelled at me. I hadn't meant to. But I obviously had. I had gotten hurt on a mission, and he was berating me for it. I could have cried, because it was not at all the kind of berating of a boyfriend. It was a brotherly feeling, and I could sense it. I had done so many things that he was uncomfortable with over the last few weeks, since I gave him the ring, that he finally stopped talking and looked at me sadly for a moment.

"Time. I just need to get something straight right quick, OK Heero?"

"A…Ah." I agreed numbly. I was pretty sure this was the moment I had been dreading without it ever crossing my mind. It was just…something I knew would happen after that kiss. I was the happiest person alive, but the happiness was empty. Not without meaning, but empty nonetheless. It was a week before I got a call from him. I was staying at a hotel at the time and needed to get out of my room anyway. So I agreed to speak with him in person at the nearest Waffle House.

I remembered the last time I saw him a week ago. He was crying. I knew I did something to hurt him, but I wasn't sure what. It finally dawned on me, even before I saw him at the restaurant that it wasn't me. He hurt himself, not me. He hurt me, and he was sorry for it. Another feeling that just…was. I was hurt. Beyond words, but it wasn't really anything to worry about. I just wanted his tears to stop.

_  
And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again_

I packed my things and called in a ticket to head back to the safe house. I suppose my mind wasn't really working because the lady asked me three times for my name, and each time I told her wrongly, and then some. I finally settled on Heero Yuy, after almost telling her I was Duo Maxwell, then Odin Lowe, and somehow I managed out an Anthony Morrow. I think that was him. Yes. Not that it mattered. It wasn't my concern anymore.

"This is Anthony Morrow, Heero. I'm gonna go out with him." This, Anthony, looked at me for a moment. He seemed a little uncomfortable, but I just looked at Duo and nodded. I used every ounce of strength I ever had and took him in my arms for a moment, then rested my hands on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, then ruffled his hair. He glared a moment indignantly but cracked a grin despite. I moved in front of Anthony and told him to take care of the little brat. I heard Duo sputter for a moment, and then I shook Anthony's hand and gave Duo a last look. I'd still see him on missions; we where in the middle of a war, after all. Anyway, I had a feeling if things didn't work out between Anthony and Duo I might still stand a chance. No use ruining my only hope now was there?

"Congratulations, Duo. I'll inform the others." Duo faltered, and then caged a tear before it could fall. It hurt him to hurt me. But it was fine with me. As long as he didn't cry I was quite alright with his decision.

"Liar." I heard him mutter. I don't think Anthony heard, but that was fine. It wasn't meant for him to hear. I saw the ring Duo still wore, and remembered something. I walked up to Anthony and whispered something in his ear. Duo looked at me quizzically and saw Anthony's face light up as he laughed.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Think fish. Gotcha. Well, goodbye…Heero." He struggled with my name and I could only laugh inwardly. "See ya 'round."

"Ah." I turned and walked out of the Waffle House and made my way back to my hotel room, grabbed my bag, and walked out into the sun again. I let a single tear fall. It had been trying to escape for 15 years. I supposed now was as good a time as any to let it go. Just this one.

_Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile_

Every now and again, I'll see something shiny or glittery and buy it on impulse after school or before missions. I still give them to Duo once and a while and I know it might still hurt him, but it makes him happy all the same to get something pretty. I still think that every gift I've ever bought him has completely paled in comparison to his smile. It was just…a…well. It was a fact. I knew it. Not because it was a click, or a thought, or a feeling. It was just because I knew I loved him. I knew he was my soul mate. It just might take 'him' a little longer to realize it. But I could wait. Just as long as he doesn't…cry anymore.

_I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
I'ts worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile_

* * *

Author's Notes:

"Nan demo nai?" Not sure if it's correct. I think it means "what is it". But I can't be sure.

A bezel is the thing the stone is set in on a ring. There's a few types, but themost commonone is the box bezel. The round piece of metal that usually comes up and over the edge of the stone is the bezel(box bezel). Sorry. I took two jewelry classes. I'm such a freak. grins

"Think like a fish" Duo is like a fish. Attention and memory span of a bout a minute, and he is attracted to shiny things. It works. He's just like me. lol

Never sure why I write anyhting. I don't write ALL song fics, but this one had to be done. I found this song while looking for Amazed By You(Lonestar) and had to get it for some unknown reason. I got it. Got the lyrics. And knew I would use it right away. My origional plan was to write a songfic to Amazed By You, but I liked this better. So here it is. My third ever posted, finished, and not completely shit story. I'm rather proud of it. And I didn't cry this time! The end wasn't so sad, at least. Almost...happy. In an odd way.


End file.
